Something
by pSyKo.dot.KiTTeN
Summary: COMPLETE There's something there in Beast Boy's room... and he's freaked! ONE-SHOT extremely short...Kinda surprising ending...very strange...LUV to PANDA


_**Something**_

The radiator spat and sputtered as if it were going to explode. The thunder shook the tower and the rain made it sound as if the place could've been in the middle of a rainforest. Beast Boy was the only one awake, sitting up in bed, holding his blanket to his chin and gripping it tight. His eyes wandered around the room nervously and his hands were shaking slightly. Perhaps he shouldn't have watched that movie right before bed, but how was he supposed to know it would be even creepier than Wicked Scary?! He wondered if any of the other Titans were having as much trouble getting to sleep as he was. But of course, he doubted that. He drew a deep breath and lay down again, staring up at the ceiling for a while before turning over to actually try to get to sleep. And he was almost there when he heard it. A loud crash from somewhere in his room, like something had fallen, only louder, like something made it fall. It was that kind of noise you get when you accidentally knock something over and startle yourself into jumping up. Beast Boy pulled the blanket higher, clenched it tighter. On the wall, directly in front of his face, he saw a shadow. It was large, but the size was probably an illusion of some sort. But that shadow was moving. In his room, there was something...

Beast Boy turned over quickly and glanced around the room with his eyes only. He saw nothing. His door was slightly ajar, but the open crack wasn't at all big enough for a person. Not that he could even imagine any of the Titans wasting their time to scare him anyway. He thought about getting up to shut the door closed, but that would only trap something in his room. And there _was_ something...

Beast Boy threw his blanket to his knees. Who was he kidding!? There was nothing there. His mind was just playing games with him. All that nonsense from the movie was just conjuring up pointless visions and unreal shadows in his head and throwing them through his eyes. Or so he hoped. He searched the room again with his eyes. Nothing. He took another deep breath. Something. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. Nothing big, it was just a little skip to a shadow, but even through the darkness, he saw something. He stared at something, it was small and somewhat rounded for what he saw, and he thought he saw it stir, but after that quick moment, it was completely still, just another part of the black pit where it lay. Beast Boy continued to stare, not once blinking, or removing his eyes from that figure. They were glued, glued onto that something...

Beast Boy searched around beneath his blanket for a moment, then he pulled out a sock, he had his own reasons for sleeping with that, and threw it across the room toward the thing on the floor. Almost like one of those quick, frightening flashes of lightning that happen unexpectedly toward the end of a thunderstorm, Beast Boy saw a flicker of something silvery and sharp. Not silver like a knife blade however, they were small, needle-like and almost a cloudy, clear color. They came and disappeared so quickly though, making them practically unnoticeable. And they pulled the sock into that dark, shadowy figure in less than a second. There were a part of that something...

Suddenly, Beast Boy's eyes met up with another pair, only these were a sharp, yellowish green colored set that never looked away and, also like Beast Boy's, never blinked. They were evil in all nature, not staring, glaring. They were glaring at him with such attention, as if there was absolutely nothing else around them. They looked about ready to grab at him, to freakishly grow clawed fingers and reach and strike and never miss. He was looking into those eyes, the eyes of that something...

And it moved closer. Closer and closer, its movement bringing its sides up and down, up and down, a sort of sideways, cautious, customed step. Along with it, it brought the shadow, the figure, the something...

Beast Boy backed up, scared out of his mind, but he did nothing. The thing moved closer, he wanted to scream but he swallowed it. The thing hopped onto the bed. There was the something...

_And with a swipe of its sharp-clawed paw, it grabbed a cracker from under the blanket, sat, and nibbled greedily on it, an evil, demon- like creature- better known as a kitten...by the name of **Panda**..._

**_Yay! That's the story! Dedicated to my kitty Panda, actually my bro's cat, but one could hardly tell...In my opinion, she's well described in this story! :) Wit Much Luv To Da Pest-icide!_**


End file.
